


A Restless Artist, An Undead Bassist, and Unsuspecting Circumstances

by AnnabethFaolonMarina



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Original Character(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethFaolonMarina/pseuds/AnnabethFaolonMarina
Summary: In which a werewolf named Quinn discovers the secret of Julie’s hologram band.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

I stare after Juliie Molina in confusion. The leather jacket hanging off her shoulders doesn’t smell like her, it doesn’t smell like anyone I know. And it’s driving me crazy. Someone bumps into me and my books scatter across the floor.

“Watch where you’re standing, weirdo.” Annoyed, I growl under my breath. I crouch to pick everything up, my painted converse squeaking against the linoleum floor. I walk down the hall, avoiding the few remaining students huddled around their lockers. A sigh of relief escapes me when I find Julie and Flynn outside. I glance around the parking lot, making a quick decision.

“Hey Julie!” The two girls turn to me, their eyes wide, as I walk towards them.

“Hi… It’s Quinn right?” The question stings, but I brush it off, smiling.

“Yeah. I wanted to ask where you got your jacket. It’s really cool.” Flynn is eyeing me as I talk, and I fight the urge to twist my fingers together. A blush colors Julie’s cheeks.

“Oh, uh, I’m actually borrowing it from a friend-”

“It also happens to be vintage, so you probably wouldn’t be able to find one like it.” My smile drops at the biting undertone of Flynn’s remark.

“Oh, okay. Well….I’ll see you guys around I guess?” I turn away.

“I like your shoes by the way!” Julie calls after me. I throw a thanks over my shoulder. “Flynn! You didn’t have to be so mean!”

I continue on my way home, ignoring whatever Flynn has to say. The walk is short, and I climb the stairs to my studio slowly. A familiar scent hits my nose as I open the door. I drop my bag and kick the door closed. My older sister stands surrounded by half-finished paint canvases, the afternoon light streaming through the windows highlighting her face.

“What do you want, Heather?” She shakes her head, holding her hands up.

“I know mom has been pushing you-” I grumble under my breath. “But that’s not why I’m here. I just wanted to see if you were ok.” She tucks her hair behind her ear. “I also brought you some food, I didn’t know if you were getting any.” She gestures towards the small fridge in the corner.

“You really shouldn’t be here.” She smiles sadly. “But I’m glad you are.” I wrap my arms around her, the smell of pine filling my senses. She pets my hair lightly, and the action soothes the ache in my chest. Tears begin to trickle down my cheeks and I sniffle. Heather pulls back her green eyes locking with mine.

“We’re gonna figure this out, okay?” I nod. “I’m going to talk to the Alpha, see if we can work something out. I know I’m breaking all sorts of rules being here, but I’d do anything for my baby sister.” The tears won’t stop now, and Heather just holds me. After my tears have dried, Heather leaves with a kiss on my forehead and a promise to be back soon. The food Heather brought fills the fridge and the few cabinets in my small kitchenette. I flop onto my mattress, the idea of a lonely weekend already killing my mood. My mind drifts back to when I first walked into this studio.

_ “Ok, we’re here, pumpkin.” I take my hands away from my eyes and let out a gasp. My dad stands next to me, a grin plastered to his face. A stack of canvases sits against one wall, a row of windows fills the back, and a small kitchenette sits in the other corner. “I thought you could use your own studio, so this will be our secret, ok?” I glance at my dad before throwing my arms around his neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Best birthday ever!” He laughs, squeezing me tight. _

A tear slips down my cheek and I angrily wipe it away. Feeling sorry for myself isn’t helping anything. I slip into my hoodie and grab an apple before heading outside. I wander around aimlessly for a while, and end up at the beach. I sit down in the sand, letting the sound of the waves and salty air wrap around me. It isn’t long before the sun begins to sink towards the horizon. The sky fills with beautiful colors and suddenly my fingers are itching to pick up a paintbrush. I hop up, shake the sand out of my shoes, and begin to walk home. It’s nearly dark when the smell from Julie’s jacket reaches me again. Without thinking I follow it. I walk through a quiet suburb, the scent getting stronger. My instincts push me into a run and I find myself face to face with someone I never thought I’d meet. The man grins like the cheshire cat, and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end.

“Well, if it isn’t a little mutt! What a surprise!” His eyes sparkle wickedly and I let the urge to shift overtake me. He chuckles as I growl at him. I move in between him and the garage, where the scent I’ve been following is strongest. His smile dissipates. “I’m afraid you’re getting involved in my business, mutt.” He snaps his fingers, and suddenly Alpha Charlie is standing beside him. He growls,

“This better be important, Covington.” Blood rushes to my ears, this is not just any man, but the worst ghost in Los Angeles. He nods.

“Oh, it is. I wanted to know if this was one of yours?” He points to me, and I watch as Alpha’s eyes fill with something akin to devastation. He spins back to Covington.

“What do you want with her?” Caleb chuckles.

“Me? Nothing. It just so happens that she decided to poke her  _ snout _ in  _ my _ business.” His words are sharp, all fake niceties gone. I watch Alpha swallow. He glances at me, a helpless look in his eye, before answering.

“She’s not a member of my pack-”

“Oh goodie!” A malicious glint sparks in Covington’s eye, but I don’t move from my defensive stance. He snaps his fingers and my body hits the ground, my front leg snapped like a twig. A whimper escapes my lips and Alpha’s eyes widen in panic over Covington’s shoulder. The ghost grabs my snout and I try feebly to pull away. A painful jolt rips through my body. “I’d be more careful next time if I were you.” The two men disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. I try to stand, but the pain is too great and a whine begins to build in my throat. I look around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. As my panic builds so do my whimpers of pain. I try to slowly ease myself up, I yip as pain zips through my broken leg. A thump sounds from the garage behind me. I freeze in place, waiting for something to happen.

“Dude seriously? I was sound asleep for once.” Someone else groans and my ears flick up. A gentle light pours from the windows.

“I thought I heard something outside. It startled me, okay?” The voice is defensive and an unintentional growl passes my lips.

“Did anyone else hear that?”

“Yeah. Should we check it out?” A third voice.

“What if it’s dangerous?”

“Dude, we’re ghosts.”

“Not all the time!” Gentle footsteps approach the door, and it slides open. Three heads pop around the corner and my animal instincts take over, pushing me to try and get away.

“It’s hurt!” I freeze, and my eyes meet the owner of the voice. A red flannel hangs from his shoulders and his eyes are wide in alarm.

“I’ll get Julie.” One of the other boys disappears, and I blink. The blond glances at Red.

“Do you think it can see us?” I yip, and both their heads jerk back to me. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Red steps out of the garage and begins to approach me slowly. The blond tries to grab his arm but misses.

“Hey there,” Red begins, his voice soft. “You seem to need some help. Would you let me help you?” I don’t break eye contact with Red as he crouches down beside me. He holds out a shaking hand, and I sniff at it gently. This is the scent I was following. I lick the outstretched fingers and Red lets out a breath. “You seem pretty nice.” He smiles, before turning around. “See Alex? It’s friendly!” My tail wags softly behind me and Red begins to rub my head softly. Rapid footsteps come from the house, and my head snaps up. Red starts talking. “Don’t worry, that’s just Julie, she’ll know how to help you. She’s awesome.” I blink as Julie Molina walks towards me, followed by the other guy from earlier.

“Reggie, what are you doing?” Julie’s voice is soft, a tremor running through it. He looks up at her but keeps petting my head.

“I’m helping. She seemed scared.” Julie exchanges a look with the boy next to her.

“Reggie, animals can be very unpredictable when they’re injured, especially wild animals.” I lift my head slowly and place it on Reggie’s knee. He smiles down at me and pats my head.

“See, she’s nice. And she needs our help.” Julie stares at me, completely bewildered. She sighs, pulling at the sleeves of her oversized hoodie.

“Alright. Luke can you help Reggie get the injured animal into the garage? Alex, grab the first aid kit from the bathroom in the house. I’ll set up some blankets and towels.” Julie disappears into the garage, Alex poofs away, and the third guy, Luke, walks towards Reggie and I. A whimper leaps from my throat as the boys try to pick me up and Reggie begins whispering soft, reassuring words.

“It’s okay. We’re gonna help you get better. Don’t worry.” The boys walk slowly, and I try not to whine in pain. We enter the garage and they place me gently on a nest of blankets and towels Julie set up on the floor. I whimper again when they set me down, and the apprehension in Julie’s eyes softens to concern.

“You poor thing, who did this to you?” I shudder, remembering the gleeful grin of Covington. Reggie sits down next to me, and I put my head in his lap. He resumes petting my head. Alex poofs back into the garage, a large box under his arm. He hands her the white box before walking into the bathroom. He returns with a small bowl of water. Julie dips a cloth into it and begins to carefully clean the blood from my fur. I hadn’t even noticed it. The repetitive movement of Reggie’s fingers has me drifting off to sleep.

A searing pain has me jerking awake. I barely move, and I realize the three boys are holding me down. I look towards Julie, who is repeating the words ‘I’m sorry’ like a mantra. She ties my leg to something hard, and the pain makes more sense. I try to relax as she wraps a cloth around my limb, immobilizing it. When she finishes the boys release their hold and I glance towards Julie. Her hands are shaking in her lap as she stares at the boys. I nose her fingers, before licking them gently, trying to express my thanks.

“I think she’s trying to say thank you.” Reggie’s words shock me for a moment, and I remember why I came here in the first place.

“I’m glad I could help, now I believe we should all get some sleep.”

“Julie’s right, we have to practice tomorrow.” Alex groans, falling onto the couch.

“All you ever think about is music.”

“That’s not entirely true.” I don’t miss Luke’s glance at Julie or Alex rolling his eyes. Julie yawns, stretching her arms over her head.

“Well, either way, I’m going back to bed. See you in the morning.” Julie trudges out of the garage, her slippers shuffling against the ground. I sigh, laying my head against the soft pillows on the floor.

“I call dibs on the loft.” Alex says, before poofing away. My eyes blink closed as a blanket is pulled over me.


	2. Sentimental Moments, Honesty, and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quinn gains some new friends.

I wake up to the sound of a car door slamming. I raise my head slowly. The boys are all still asleep. An engine starts and the sound fades away as the car leaves. I snuffle at the blankets around me, only to find Reggie curled up behind me. I stop moving so I don’t accidentally wake him. I let my eyes wander around the garage, letting the early morning light illuminate the whole space. It’s not a real garage, but rather a studio of sorts, presumably. 

The white washed walls, warm cocoa piano, vivid green plants, and large rugs really make me believe the space was curated for comfort and coziness. The urge to capture this feeling in a painting rushes through me, and I tuck it away for later. 

The soft pad of slippers comes from the house and my ears perk up as Julie walks through the door. She scans the room and seeing me awake holds a finger to her lips. I bob my head in a nod. She tiptoes over to the couch and leans over a snoring Luke. She whispers something in his ear and he groans softly, rolling away. 

“Oh well. I warned you,” Julie sighs. Then she flops down on top of Luke. He exhales sharply before groaning. Julie giggles, sitting on top of Luke’s stomach. His arms snake around her waist and pull her down to him. She gasps and tries to pull away, but not very hard. My heart gives a painful squeeze at the cute scene. A groan echoes from the loft. 

“Can you guys wait until a reasonable hour to be adorable?” Alex appears in one of the chairs, his mouth stretching in a yawn. Julie sits up quickly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Luke props himself up on an elbow, smirking. A snore behind me has all three eyes turning in my direction. Luke’s eyebrows raise.

“I don’t think Reggie has ever slept through any kind of noise in his life.” 

“Yeah, one time I dropped a pencil and he woke up.” Luke and Alex share a confused glance. 

“Do you think we should wake him up? He looks really peaceful.” 

“Everybody else is up.” Luke responds. I turn slightly, and lick Reggie’s chin. His nose scrunches up, so I do it again. He laughs slightly. 

“Hey, hey. I’m awake. Stop with the licking.” I stop and Reggie sits up. He stretches his arms above his head, and freezes when he catches sight of Luke, Julie and Alex looking at him. “What are you staring at? Wait, did I sleep through practice?” Alex shakes his head in exasperation. 

“No, Reg.” Reggie drops his arms with a sigh of relief. 

“Oh good, I don’t think I’ve missed practice since-” He stops talking and I glance over at him. His eyes are distant. I nudge his knee, and his fingers begin to brush through my fur. I let out a contented rumble. 

“We should probably figure out what to do about the injured wolf that we’re hiding in my mom’s studio.” Both Alex and Luke nod at Julie’s words. Reggie pipes up. 

“Well she seems pretty happy here. Can’t we keep her?” My ears perk up. 

“Reggie, wolves are wild animals. And how do we know she doesn’t already have an owner?” 

“Besides, do you have any idea how to take care of her? I don’t.” I feel helpless, being unable to tell Reggie that I would be happy to stay. I huff in annoyance. A face appears at the window and I yap in surprise. Alex stands as someone poofs into the studio. 

“Willie? What are you doing here?” 

“Caleb is planning something. I don’t know what, but he hasn’t been around the club. And Caleb never leaves the club. This is something big.” A low growl rumbles from my throat. Willie glances in my direction and his eyebrows rise towards his hairline. “Why do you have a Were in here?”

“A what?” Luke asks, confused. Willie glances at the boys. 

“You have no idea.” He turns to me, a protective glint in his eye. “Why are you here?” I stand carefully, my freshly healed leg still painful and jerk my head towards Reggie. He takes a step forward and a painful jolt rocks through me. I collapse to the ground, a whine passing my lips. Willie’s eyes widen in shock. 

“What was that? What did you do?” Reggie is at my side instantly, concern lacing his words. 

“I didn’t...but I know what’s wrong with her.” He looks down at me. “I’ll tell Heather.” I nod. 

“Wait, Willie, what’s going on? I don’t understand, is-” Willie places his hands on Alex’s shoulders. 

“You guys are harboring an injured werewolf. Caleb is planning something. And I’m going to get help. Tell Julie a woman named Heather will be here to help soon.” Alex’s eyebrows pinch in confusion but he nods. “See you soon, Hotdog.” With that farewell Willie poofs away. Four sets of eyes turn towards me. I pull a blanket from the ground over myself before shifting. I stand up, groaning, with the blanket firmly wrapped around me. The guys eyes widen and Julie makes an unintelligible noise. I wave. 

“Quinn?” Julie’s voice is quiet. 

“Hey Julie,” I try to smile. “I’m sorry I dragged you guys into my mess.” My eyes dance around the room, avoiding eye contact.

“Are you okay?” My gaze snaps to Julie. There’s genuine concern shining in her eyes. I swallow past the lump in my throat. 

“For someone who’s been beaten up by an evil ghost I’d say I’m doing pretty well.” Tears gather in my eyes and I desperately try to blink them away. 

“Is that why-” Alex takes a steadying breath. “Is that why Willie knew what happened? Because Caleb attacked you?” His words are quiet but I can’t help the shiver that races up my spine. 

“Maybe? I mean Willie obviously figured something out.” I shrug. “My ghost knowledge is pretty limited.” 

“Why would Caleb attack you? I mean, he’s a ghost, what does he want from werewolves?” Caleb’s angry face appears in my mind’s eye.

“He said something about interrupting his business.” Julie and Luke exchange worried glances. “Whatever that means. He was just standing outside when I got here.” 

“When you got here?” Reggie’s voice is quiet. Heat burns on my cheeks. 

“Yeah…” If my hands weren’t holding the sheet wrapped around my shoulders they would be in my hair. 

“Why were you here?” My gaze flickers back to Luke. I swallow. 

“That’s...complicated.” Luke’s eyebrows rise. Julie looks over at Alex and Reggie, who both seem to have disappeared into their own heads. She takes a step towards Luke, placing her hand on his arm to grab his attention. He turns to her and she tilts her head at Alex and Reggie. 

“Quinn, let’s go in the house. We should probably get you some clothes.” She holds out her arm towards me. Three sets of eyes follow us as we leave the studio. 

  
  


Julie opens the door into what appears to be the kitchen. 

“My dad and brother left earlier this morning, so it’ll just be me and you.” I nod, following Julie upstairs. I stand in the middle of her room as she begins to pull clothes from her closet. 

“I really am sorry about all this Julie. I didn’t mean to poke my nose into your business, let alone drop my supernatural existence on you.” She laughs softly laying some things on her bed. 

“I have three ghost boys in my mom’s studio, you don’t need to apologize. I’m used to the unexpected.” She turns to face me. “And besides, now I don’t have to come up with some lame excuse to try and get to know you.” A gentle blush colors Julie’s cheeks and I just stand there, reeling. 

“It’s nice to know you can take this all in stride.” I swallow. “And it’ll be nice, to have a friend again.” Julie’s eyes soften slightly and she hands me a stack of clothes. 

“The bathroom’s down the hall, first door on the left. Hopefully something in that pile fits you.” I smile. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Thank you again.” With that I disappear to the bathroom. The door closes with a gentle click and I stare at my reflection. A yellow bruise blooms along my jaw and my hair hangs in a tangled mess around my shoulders. A sigh passes my lips as I begin to sift through the pile of clothes from Julie. A graphic tee catches my eye, along with a cardigan and green corduroy skirt. I slip them on carefully, the freshly mended bones of my arm still fragile. I wash my face before emerging from the bathroom, the rest of Julie’s clothes in my arms. I find Julie sitting on her bed, her laptop open in front of her. She smiles up at me when I walk in. 

“Hey, so I thought I’d do a little research. Do werewolves actually have soulmates?” The bundle of clothes falls to the ground, my arms hanging at my sides. Julie glances up from her computer screen, and quickly begins trying to back pedal. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. We don’t have to talk about it, you’re probably hungry. Are you hungry?” She picks up the clothes on the floor before throwing them in her closet. 

“No, I-” my voice catches, “I just wasn’t expecting the question is all. It’s actually why I’m here.” My gaze flickers back to Julie as shock overtakes her face. 

“What?” 

“When I got here yesterday I was following a scent.” My cheeks color and my voice drops to a whisper. “The one on the jacket you wore to school yesterday actually. I had no idea you lived here.” Julie’s eyes widen slightly before a grin splits her face. 

“That was Reggie’s jacket. He wears it all the time. I had to wear it because I lost a bet.” She waves her hands. “But that’s not important. Are you telling me Reggie is your soulmate?” I shrug, my face burning. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve never heard of a werewolf and a ghost being soulmates.” Julie steps closer to me, her chocolate eyes sincere. 

“I won’t tell the guys if you don’t want me to. But you are going to hang out with us from now on, and I won’t take no for an answer.” I grin for the first time in over a year. Julie links her arm through mine and we head back out to the studio. 

  
  


When we walk into the studio, the guys are all sitting together on the couch. Luke has an arm slung over Alex’s shoulders and Reggie’s legs are sprawled across the other guys’ laps. Julie bounces on the balls of her feet. 

“Are we gonna practice or what?” Luke grins at her question. 

“What’da say boys? I think some practice is in order.” Luke shakes both Reggie and Alex, and smiles appear on both their faces. Julie and her three ghost boys make their way towards their instruments and I glance around, suddenly feeling out of place. 

“I can leave? If you want me to. I didn’t mean to crash your...band practice.” Julie’s head snaps in my direction. 

“We’re friends Quinn. And friends are always welcome at band practice.” She smiles. 

“And besides,” Luke cuts in, “Willie said he was gonna get that Heather lady. So you might as well stay until she gets here.” A warm feeling fills my chest and I sink into a chair. They begin to play and I close my eyes, letting the music wrap around me. A familiar pattern in the music has me opening my eyes. I watch, entranced, as Reggie’s fingers skip along the strings of his bass. A painting I had done a few weeks ago flashes across my mind, a mirror image of Reggie’s hands. Julie begins to sing, and I recognize the sound vaguely, as if I’ve heard it before in a dream. All of them seem to have relaxed into the music. The stiffness in Alex’s shoulders is gone, and Reggie is smiling. Luke and Julie are looking at each other like nothing else in the world exists. I wish I had my sketchbook, to sate the desire to draw building in my fingers. A painful jolt has me falling out of my chair. I land we a strangled yelp. The music stops and Julie appears beside me. 

“Quinn! Are you okay?” I stare at her, my breaths coming faster than normal as I sit up. Julie looks towards Luke. “That looked like-”

“I know Julie. We’ll figure it out.” My gaze bounces around the room as I try to ground myself. Alex squats down next to me. His hands grab mine and I clutch them in a vice grip. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright. We’re gonna figure this out, together.” His words are quiet, soothing. My vision becomes fuzzy at the edges and my hand is placed against someone's chest. 

“Breathe with me Quinn. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out…” My hand rises as falls with the person’s breathes and my own begin to slow. “...In. Out. In. Out. Good, you’re doing good.” My gaze begins to focus and I find Alex and Reggie sitting on either side of me. My left hand is pressed against Reggie’s chest as he continues to take slow, even breathes and Alex holds the other. They both smile gently. Julie slides the studio door open.  _ When did she leave?  _

“I grabbed some food and some water.” She places them on the coffee table. Alex releases my hand and grabs the water glass. He holds it out to me and I guide it to my lips. The coolness glides down my throat, and I drink the whole glass. 

“Thank you, you guys.” My voice is quiet. “I didn’t mean to-”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Alex cuts me off, his eyes expressing so much warmth. 

“We know what it feels like.” My head swivels to Luke.

“And we would never judge you.” Reggie’s hand is still wrapped around mine. Tears gather in my eyes and I pull Alex and Reggie towards me. Julie and Luke join us. I can’t help but feel that this is home. 

After a few minutes we break apart and I wipe the tears from my face. 

“Thank you, for taking me in, as a friend. I haven’t been able to call someone that in a very long time, and it means the world to me, that you would accept me into your group. Thank you.” My words are tremulous but I still manage to get them all out. Julie smiles at me, her eyes shining. The boys smile too, and Julie gives them a look, that causes them to poof away. I blink before throwing a questioning look towards Julie. She lets out a watery laugh.

“The boys can get uncomfortable when crying gets involved, and I wanted to make sure you were okay?” 

“That’s starting to become a habit isn’t it? And yeah, I’ll be fine. A lot has happened in the last 24 hours you know? And I think it just all hit me at once.” Julie smiles knowingly. 

“Well, whatever you need, I’m happy to help.” 

“I-” I clear my throat, heat blooming across my cheeks. “Usually after,” I wave my hand. “I would shift and just hang out in wolf form. Would that be okay? I don’t want to make you or the guys to be uncomfortable.” Julie’s reassuring smile returns.

“We’ll be okay.”

“I’ll probably stay like that ‘til Heather gets here.” Julie’s eyebrows scrunch. “Oh, right. Willie was going to let her know what happened. She’ll be really worried, older sisters, you know?” Julie’s eyes widen. 

“If anything happened to Carlos I would be going crazy. So yes, I do know.” She pauses a moment before continuing, “Do you want us to give you some peace and quiet or…?”

“I actually was really enjoying listening to you play...and you shouldn’t cancel practice on my account.” Julie grins.

“I’ll go find the boys.” She walks out of the studio and I shift into my wolf, before flopping down into the nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. The band reappears and I nestle my head on my front paws, watching as they begin to play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any questions or thoughts, I'd love to hear them!


	3. Planning, Bonding, and a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a plan is made.

“Julie?” Luke and Reggie stop playing as Julie hops up from the piano bench. She opens the just enough to stick her head through. Heather’s scent sweeps over me and I raise my head from my paws.

“Yeah Dad?” 

“There’s a woman here who says she got a call about her missing dog? Do you know anything about that?” 

“Uhhh...yeah! I found the dog,” Julie opens the door completely and Heather rushes inside. “And, uh....then I called Heather!” Julie gestures towards my sister who has collapsed next to me, her arms wrapped around my neck. 

“And you didn’t tell me because?” Julie’s dad raises a brow. I can practically hear Julie’s heart rate pick up. The boys exchange worried looks. After a moment Reggie straightens. 

“Oh! Ray took Carlos to a game this morning!” He looks excitedly towards Luke who just looks back bewildered. 

“Weelllll…” Julie stretches the word out before continuing, “You were gone pretty early with Carlos...and then I got distracted withbandstuff!” Julie’s words smush together towards the end and I let out an amused huff. Ray nods but doesn’t look completely pleased. Heather’s face is still pressed into my neck. 

“So, uh, what kind of dog did you say this was again?” Ray asks. Heather pulls away from me to look at him.

“Quinn is an Alaskan Malamute.” 

“Pfft, no she’s not.” Reggie says, rolling his eyes. Alex slaps him on the shoulder. Julie coughs to try and cover her laugh. 

“Well, I’m glad we were able to help you find her.” 

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t been able to find her.” I nuzzle into her shoulder and she smiles. 

“I understand.” Julie’s eyes widen after the words leave her mouth. “I mean...I would know,” She splays out her hands. “If I had ever had a pet.” Luke facepalms and Alex just shakes his head. Ray glances at Julie from the corner of his eye. No one speaks and tension settles over the room like fog. A smoke alarm cuts through the silence and Ray’s head turns towards the house. 

“My enchiladas!” He disappears out the door without a backward glance. 

“My dad’s been trying really hard to make some of my mom’s favorite recipes...without ruining them. That’s why he disappeared.” Julie forces a smile as she gestures towards the house. 

“That’s nice of him.” A pause. “Well, we should probably be off, I’m so sorry for any inconvenience Quinn caused you.” Heather stands and Julie’s eyebrows crinkle. 

“Quinn was and would never be any inconvenience, my friends are always welcome here. I’m just glad Willie showed up when he did.” Julie smiles at me. Heather freezes before spinning on her heel. 

“You know Willie?” Julie starts to nod. 

“Well, actually, Alex knows him, but that’s just semantics.” 

“Who’s Alex?” I trot over to the boys and Heather’s eyes follow me. 

“Oh! I should probably introduce you to the guys.” Julie grabs Heather’s arm and drags her towards the boys and I. 

“Julie, I don’t mean to be rude but-” The bracelet around Heather’s wrist, the one she always wears, begins to glow a soft blue. She laughs in exasperation. “I’m guessing these guys are ghosts then?” 

“Oh come on!”

“She can’t see us?” 

“And we’re back to square one.” 

“You mean you can’t see them?” Everyone’s words tumble from their mouths at the same time but Heather only pays attention to Julie. 

“No, I can’t see ghosts-”

“Then why can Quinn see them?” Heather glances at me, contemplating Julie’s words. 

“How do you know she  _ can  _ see them?”

“I thought talking to them was a pretty good indication.” Julie responds, shrugging. I snort, if I had said that it would have been sarcastic but Julie has been nothing but polite. Heather’s eye burn into me. 

“You shifted in  _ front  _ of them? You know what could-” A growl rumbles to life, deep in my throat and Heather stops. She stands fuming as I grab the clothes neatly folded on the coffee table. When I emerge, dressed, from the bathroom Heather’s eyes are still burning. 

“I know you’re upset, Heather. But everything is  _ fine _ .” 

“Everything is fine? Are you serious? I find out you’re hurt,  _ from Willie, _ and you’re at a strangers house? What makes you think any of this is remotely fine?” Heather’s chest heaves as she stares at me. I don’t break her gaze. 

“First off, Julie _ isn’t _ a stranger. Second, I’m almost completely healed. Third, everything could have been  _ much  _ worse.” I cross my hands across my chest and catch Julie and the boy backing away to give us some privacy. 

“I think confronting the most powerful ghost in Los Angeles counts as much worse. What were you thinking? You’re not invincible Quinn! And without the pack-”

“I know, alright? I’m not stupid! I was-”

“And now you have a target painted on your back! Do you understand what kind of danger you’re in? This is-”

“Heather! I know.” Her mouth snaps shut at my words. 

“You only have one option. The safest place for you is back with the pack.” Her words are quiet and I know she’s right, but fire sweeps through my veins. 

“I thought you weren’t going to push that? It  _ isn’t  _ an option.” My jaw clenches after I finish speaking. 

“What do you mean it isn’t an option? I know it isn’t ideal, Quinn, but-”

“No buts! I will NOT go anywhere near-”

“Are you insane? Your stubbornness will get you killed! The pack-”

“The  _ pack  _ hid things from me! They lied! And the only person that could ever convince me to go back is dead!” The tension in my shoulders disappears and the fight begins to fade from Heather’s eyes. 

“They were trying to protect you. Mom and Dad never would have-”

“It doesn’t matter what they were trying to do! They hurt me!” I glance towards Julie and the boys huddled in the corner. “I feel more at home  _ here  _ than I ever did with the pack, especially since-” Heather steps forward, pulling me into her arms as a shuddering breath rattles through me. 

“There’s no way for me to change your mind is there?” Heather whispers. I shake my head against her shoulder and she sighs. “Well, I can help you come up with a plan but otherwise my hands are tied.” 

“I know. And I  _ am  _ sorry for worrying you.” I pull back, our green gazes locking in silent understanding. After a moment Heather turns towards Julie. 

“Since Quinn has decided not to take my advice I would like to help you all come up with a plan. Is that okay with you Julie?” I blink at Heather’s consideration. 

“Uhhh...Yeah. that sounds like a good idea.” Heather nods before fishing a pair of glasses from her purse, which had been sitting forgotten on the floor. 

“I’m glad I grabbed these, it’ll make life easier.” Noticing Julie and I’s confused faces Heather elaborates. “They let me see ghosts.” Heather slips them on, and blinks rapidly, her eyes trained on the couch. 

“Are those magic?” Reggie exclaims from his spot between Luke and Alex. I roll my eyes with a huff. “What? That would be cool.” 

“Okay, so downside? I can’t hear your ghost friends.” Heather purses her lips before shrugging. “Oh well. It’s nice to meet you guys.” The boys wave. “So which one of you’s Alex?” Alex raises his drumstick in the air and Heather nods. 

“And then there’s Luke and Reggie.” Luke gives a little salute and Reggie waves with a grin. 

“If it wasn’t clear, I’m Heather, Quinn’s older sister.” Heather sits in the empty chair and Julie and I sit on the floor. “Walk me through what happened yesterday. And don’t skip anything.” I sigh before recounting the events since I showed up at the Molina’s. I leave out a few choice details like telling Julie about my mate. Heather’s face cycles through a whole range of emotions after I finish. 

“This is not good.” 

“Well, the situation wasn’t really great before Quinn showed up so…” Alex mutters and I throw him a questioning look. 

“What does that mean?” 

“Uhh…” Julie opens her mouth to answer-”

“Alex is referring to our previous run ins with Caleb. We may have really pissed him off.” Luke’s words are joking but there’s a layer of fear underneath. 

“I believe all encounters with Caleb should be explained before we come up with a plan.” Heather pinches the bridge of her nose at my words. The boys begin to explain, with Julie repeating everything for Heather. Every once in a while Julie stops to glare at the boys, obviously unaware of some details. After they finish Heather rubs her forehead before she starts speaking. 

“Okay, so first things first. None of you should ever go anywhere alone for the foreseeable future, okay? Because that’s when you’re the most vulnerable. Second, I can’t give you any direct help. If I do, it puts a lot of people in danger.” Heather sighs heavily. “You guys have no idea what Caleb Covington is capable of. And you’ve humiliated him.” Heather digs through her bag before pulling something from it. Three blue stones with a red symbol on the surface rest in her palm. “These will help keep any unwanted visitors from the house. Julie, you should put two in your house, one by the front door and one by the back. The other one should stay in here.” Heather drops the stones into Julie’s outstretched hand. 

“Does your sister always carry around random, magical objects that end up being super helpful?” I glance towards Luke, a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow plastered on his face. 

“Heather does tend to have a bunch of helpful things with her at all times.” I respond, shrugging. 

“Quinn?” I face Heather as she continues. “You really shouldn’t stay at your studio, especially by yourself. I don’t really know where else you could go-”

“You can stay here! I mean, I’d have to ask my dad first but I don’t think he would mind. That is, if you want to…” I pull Julie into a side hug. 

“Thanks Julie, I think that’s a great idea.”

“I agree, the five of you staying close means you’re less vulnerable. At least that’s the logic behind pack mentality. More people means more sets of eyes to keep a lookout and more hands to fight.” Heather stands, pulling her bag over her shoulder. “I have to get going, if there’s anything you need, Quinn knows how to get a message to me.” I stand and pull Heather into a hug. 

“Thank you.” Heather presses a kiss to my temple before pulling away with a smile. 

“You know I’d do anything for my baby sister. I love you. Be safe.”

“Love you too.” Heather ducks out the garage door and the room is suddenly silent. I turn towards Julie, Luke, Alex and Reggie slowly, splaying my hands out at either side. 

“I guess you guys are stuck with me now.” 

“For better or for worse, right? That’s what friendship is all about.” Luke slings his arms over Reggie and Alex’s shoulders and gives them a tight squeeze. 

“Julie! Lunch is ready!” Ray’s voice carries down from the house and Julie straightens. 

“I’ll be right there Papi!” She turns to me, her eyes wide. “What should I say about you needing to stay here?” 

“Uhhh..Tell him my mom is away and my original plans fell through?” Julie and I both turn to the boys. Reggie and Luke are nodding, and Alex’s eyebrows are crunched together. 

“Make sure to tell him that she’ll have to stay for a while.”

“And maybe Quinn’s mom is on a business trip? Not vacation.”

“Yeah! That’s more believable.” Julie nods before holding up her hands. 

“Ok, I think that’s enough.” She starts to leave before turning back, “Wish me luck!” Julie’s eyes bounce towards Luke and he gives her a look that makes her face fill with confidence. As she disappears out the door Reggie calls after her, 

“Good luck!” Alex slaps him in the shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?” Alex and Luke both just look at him and Reggie crosses his arms. I wander towards the baby grand in the back of the garage, my fingers trailing across the polished wood. A familiar song resurfaces in my head andI begin to hum softly as I sit down at the bench. My fingers trace the familiar feeling of the keys as my mind drifts away. 

_ My legs swing back and forth as I sit at the piano. Dad sits beside me, his hands resting on the keys.  _

_ “Now watch what I do carefully, pumpkin and you’ll learn in no time.” I grin as my eyes lock onto my father’s large hands. His fingers dance across the ivory keys and soon the piano is joined by the baritone of his voice.  _

_ “Oh, Mary, this London’s a wonderful sight _

_ With people working by day and by night _

_ They don’t sow potatoes nor barley nor wheat…” _

A tear traces down my cheek and I wipe it away. My hands absentmindedly move over the keys, eliciting the melody of my Dad’s favorite song. 

“I’ve never heard that melody before. What is it?” My head jerks up and I meet Luke’s gaze as he leans against the piano. 

“That is, if you don’t mind telling us.” Alex adds quickly, glaring at Luke. 

“No...I don’t mind...it was my dad’s favorite song…” My throat becomes tight, strangling my words. 

“It’s called the “Mountains of Mourne”. It’s Irish,” Reggie tilts his head to the side, “Though I don’t think I’ve ever heard it before…” My eyebrows furrow.

“Well, the piece of it you played sounded good. I bet the whole song sounds even better.” Luke wiggles his eyebrows and Alex glares at him. Luke cocks a brow in question and Alex rolls his eyes.

“I’m sorry about him,” Alex squints his eyes slightly, “he can be rather dense.” I laugh softly. 

“It’s okay, honestly I’d love to play the whole song but I happen to be a bit rusty.” I crack my knuckles and Luke grins.

“Then we’ll let you warm up.” With that he poofs out of the studio. Reggie shrugs before following suit. Alex rolls his eyes. 

“You don’t have to play for us if you don’t want to. But fair warning? Luke will bug you about it.” Alex smiles and then poofs away. I take a deep breath, stretching my arms before returning my hands to the glossy keys. The melody drifts from the piano, my fingers tripping and stumbling over the familiar song. I keep playing the song until my movements flow like water and the music drifts perfectly. A door closing has me removing my hands from the piano and I sit, listening as Julie descends the path to the studio. She pops her head into the studio and waves. 

“The boys said you wanted some time alone. Are you okay?” I nod. 

“Yeah, all good.” Julie slips inside, the boys trailing behind her. She closes the door, leaning against it with a sigh of relief. 

“You really need to work on coming up with better excuses.” Luke says, a smirk on his face. 

“I don’t like to lie to my Dad, and I’ve never had a reason to until all this supernatural stuff happened.” Julie glares at Luke. “And it isn’t easy to pay attention when you’re being stupid.” Luke looks affronted at Julie’s angry words. 

“I was only trying to help, you know, lighten the mood.” Julie turns towards me.

“Are you sure you want to be spending so much time with us? These three can be a real pain.” 

“Hey!” Reggie exclaims, and Alex opens his mouth ready to protest before nodding. 

“Yeah, that’s fair.” I laugh. 

“Honestly, I don’t think I’d trade it for anything in the world.” I watch as all four people in front of me seem to melt. 

“That might be the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” Reggie wipes a tear from his eye and I shrug. 

“Just being honest.” Julie bounces forward and wraps me in a hug. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” The boys wrap around us, and I smile. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

After we all separate my eyes focus on a bouncing Luke. Julie also notices.

“Are you okay over there? You look like a five year old after eating too much candy.” Luke grins. 

“Well, Quinn was playing this song earlier and it was really good. Are you ready to play it for us?” Luke’s intense gaze lands on me and I twist my fingers together. Alex steps up beside Luke. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” I wave my hand. 

“No, I’m ready. I can’t promise that I’ll get through the whole thing, but I will try.” 

“I didn’t know you could play.” I look at Julie as I sit down. 

“I don’t really know how. I’ve just memorized a few songs. My dad tried to teach me how to read music and everything but he gave up. Instead he just had me copy his hand movements until I knew them by heart.” Julie’s eyes widen slightly at my revelation. “This was his favorite song.” Once again my fingers find the familiar keys and I close my eyes as the notes drift from the piano. The melody pours from me and I can’t help myself as I begin to sing. 

“Oh, Mary, this London’s a wonderful sight

With people working by day and by night

They don’t sow potatoes nor barley nor wheat…”

I finish the song, my voice quiet but strong. I let the last note fade before I open my eyes. 

“That was beautiful.” Reggie’s words are hushed. Both Alex and Julie are smiling softly and Luke is grinning from ear to ear. 

“I was right. The whole song does sound even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to listen to the song I mentioned in this chapter I would suggest finding Celtic Thunder's rendition of 'The Mountains of Mourne', it's really great.


	4. Mistakes, Paintings, and a Shocking Discovery

The room is silent, like an early morning after a snowfall when the world is untouched. Julie’s phone rings, cutting through the stillness. She fumbles for it as she ducks out of the studio. 

“Hey Flynn, what’s up?” Those words rock through me like an earthquake. I find my fingers once again twisting together as my mind begins to race. Reggie settles onto the bench beside me and I look up to meet his gaze. 

“You okay?” His words are soft and I sigh. 

“I’m just nervous.” Reggie cocks a brow. “Well, you see, I was all caught up in everything that I forgot that Julie and Flynn are best friends. And I don’t want to get in between that And…”My gaze drifts around the room. Luke is talking to Alex, his hands moving rapidly as Alex simply nods along. Reggie nudges me softly with his elbow. 

“And?” I meet his eyes again. 

“Flynn and I have never really had a good relationship.” I swallow against the lump in my throat. “The first few times I interacted with Flynn I was rather rude. It was in no way her fault...it was just that our interactions always coincided with a bad day.” 

“It can’t have been  _ that  _ bad.” I drop my head into my hands. 

“You have no idea…” I tell Reggie the story as my mind drifts back to middle school. 

_ I walked down the hall, pride radiating from me like the sun. A girl I had never met before stepped in front of me, her lips twisted in disgust. I stopped moving and her eyes trailed over me.  _

_ “Couldn’t find any clean clothes to wear today, weirdo?” A few people in the hall snickered. My fingers clenched at my sides, but I kept my mouth closed, trying to keep a lid on my temper. Ice filled the eyes of the girl before me and her lips twisted into a smirk. “Oh, I see.” She laughs and my eyebrows furrow. “You picked out the outfit yourself!” The gaggle of people that had gathered in the hall began to laugh. “What made you think kids’ finger-painting was a good look. Maybe you should let your Mommy pick out your clothes.” She throws her long, brown hair over her shoulder as she turns. After a moment my feet unfreeze from the ground and I begin to walk forward. The whispers in the hall drift to my ears and my blood begins to boil. I open my locker and throw my things inside, when I close the door a face appears. I had seen the girl before and she smiled.  _

_ “Hi, I’m Flynn. I just wanted to tell you I really like your outfit.” My spine stiffens and I bite out a sarcastic ‘I’m sure’ before shouldering past her.  _

Reggie’s arm settles over my shoulders. 

“I’m sure if you explained what happened she would understand.”

“It wouldn’t change the fact that I was an utter jerk.”

“Yeah, but at least now I know why.” My head snaps up and I take in a nonchalant Flynn leaning against the door. She shrugs. “As far as excuses go that’s actually a good one.” Her gaze darts to Julie. “Now, would you mind explaining to me what’s going on?”

“Uhhhh…” Julie looks around the room nervously, “Quinn’s going to be staying here for a while.” Flynn just raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay and?” Julie glances towards me and Flynn rolls her eyes. “Quinn was obviously talking to one of the boys when I got here. Hi boys!” Flynn waves around the room and Luke snickers. Julie glares at him. “So, the whole story please?” 

“Well…” For the second time today Julie and I explain what exactly is going on. 

“So let me get this straight. You’re a werewolf and you can see the boys? And you all have pissed off a powerful, evil ghost?” We all nod. 

“Yeah that’s basically it.” I shrug at Flynn. She squints, nodding. 

“So, what do you need me to do?” I jerk back, completely flabbergasted. Julie wraps her arms around Flynn. 

“I love you!” I blink a few times. 

“I know.” Flynn rolls her eyes but wraps her arms around Julie. “I mean, what are best friends for? I helped with your ghost band, I’m not leaving now.” An arm wraps around my shoulder, and I glance at Reggie with a soft smile. The pain in my heart lightens slightly. Julie sits up quickly, turning towards me with a grin. 

“We should go to your studio and pick up whatever you’re going to need while you stay here!” I nod at Julie’s enthusiasm. 

“I’m in, I’d like to get a peek at some of your paintings.” My eyes widen slightly at Flynn’s words. 

“Well then, you’re in luck. My studio is basically drowning in canvases.” Flynn claps before pulling Julie up from the couch. 

“Alright, let’s go.” 

“Let me just tell my dad.” Julie disappears out of the studio and I sway from foot to foot while we wait. After a moment I turn towards Flynn and clear my throat. She meets my gaze. 

“I know I’ve never apologized to you, but I really am sorry for being so rude to you in middle school.” Flynn nods and the guarded look in her eyes lessens slightly. 

“I appreciate you saying that Quinn.” Flynn glances away before lowering her voice. “And I told myself if we ever did become friends I would make sure you know-I  _ never  _ intended to make you feel bad. And I’m sorry for all the nasty things  _ I’ve  _ said.” I smile softly. 

“I forgave you a long time ago Flynn. And I never held it against you.” She nods at my words. The door creaks open and Julie grins. 

“Who’s ready for a field trip?”

It doesn’t take long for us to arrive at my studio and we climb the metal stairs in a single file line. The boys keep their eyes peeled for any signs of trouble while Julie, Flynn, and I slip inside. Both girls let out a gasp as they look around, their eyes wide. There’s a blue box on the counter that shouldn’t be there and I approach it carefully. The tension eases out of my shoulders as I recognize Heather’s handwriting. 

_ “Thought these things might come in handy. Love you, Heather”  _

I place the box by the door, next to my forgotten backpack. Julie and Flynn sift through my stacks of paintings as I wander around throwing the essentials into a bag. I find my belongings from the day before sitting neatly stacked in a bin next to my bed. My phone sits on top and I pick it up. There’s 5 missed phone calls, most of them from my mother. I sigh and shove the device into my pocket. 

“Wow.” I turn towards Julie and Flynn, who’ve found my special stack of paintings. They’re staring at the one I had dubbed ‘Forest Eyes’. A soft gasp wrenches from my throat as I recognize the eyes reflected in the painting. They’re Reggie’s. Julie gives me a knowing look over her shoulder and I roll my eyes. Flynn pulls a different painting from the pile and my heart freezes. 

“I have to say, Quinn, you’re extremely talented. This is a breathtaking piece.” Flynn glances at me and her eyes widen. “What is it?“

“Quinn? What’s wrong?” I brush a tear from my cheek, shaking my head gently. 

“I forgot about that painting…” I pull the canvas from the pile gingerly. “I made this for my dad… he loved it.” Julie wraps her arm around my shoulders and Flynn smiles at me. I let out a sigh as I lean the painting against the wall. “You guys are welcome to keep looking around while I finish getting my stuff together.” Julie nods. I make quick work of my small studio, organizing and putting things away as I pack. I make my bed, wash the dishes in my sink, and pick up the random stuff on the floor. I drop another bag by the door before reaching for one of my sketchbooks. A jolt rocks through me as my fingers touch the cover and I find myself sprawled across the floor. 

“Quinn!” Flynn and Julie lean over me and the boys appear seconds later. 

“I’m okay.” Julie helps me to sit up, worry shining in her chocolate gaze. 

“That’s the second time today, Quinn. I don’t think that’s a good sign.” I close my eyes for a moment and an idea pops into my head. 

“Let me try something.” I reach towards my sketchbook again, and just like before I get shocked as soon as my fingers graze the cover. Reggie squats down on my other side, worry shining in his green eyes. I take a deep breath to steady myself. “Okay, so I think this is somehow connected to my art. This morning I was thinking about drawing you guys when I got the shock. And it just happened twice when I touched my sketchbook.” Julie’s lips dip into a frown as Flynn nods. 

“That makes sense.”

“This is not good.” I glance towards Alex, who’s worrying his lip between his teeth. 

“You guys don’t need to worry. An advantage of being a werewolf is increased strength and fast healing. I’ll be fine, granted it still hurts, but I’ll be okay.” Julie and the boys exchange worried glances. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
